The Bully
by Tineyboppa
Summary: My daughter wrote this as an English assignment and I thought it was really good.


**Television Script**

**Jade has just moved into a new school and is just getting used to the pops. Jade has her own way of dressing and hates being a follower. Jade is reading a book when Isabella one of the school pops comes up to Jade.**

**Isabella:** My friends here think you are from another planet because of what you are wearing but I think your dressing up in a haloween costume.

**Jade: **You're right, I am dressed in a haloween costume just give me that mask you are wearing and the costume will be complete.

**Jade walked away leaving Isabella with a shocked face. Some girls in the class came up and congratulated her on her achievement.**

**Later nearing the end of class**

**Emily: **I heard about what happened at lunch how did you manage it.

**Jade: **Well since I got bullied regulaly at my old school, I get used to saying clever things.

**Teacher: **Okay finish off your art and clean up and remember tomorrow is fancy dress day and the school dance.

**The bell rings and all the students rush out.**

**Emily:** Come with me to my house and I can tell you what's in and out than we can help each other with our homework.

**Jade: **Okay I'll be back in just a moment.

**Jade runs into the class room and after getting what she wanted she finds Isabella and Stacey blocking her way out.**

**Isabella:** What are you wearing tomorrow, a cardboard box to match your bad personality?

**Jade: **No I am wearing something comfortable and interesting not like what you wear so go pick on someone else who likes your bad taste in clothes.

**Jade pushes past them and joins Emily.**

**At Emily's house**

**Emily: **But you will never survive if you don't do what the pops tell you to do.

**Jade: **I have servived this far and I will live if I get bullied. Any way I like being smart.

**Emily: **Well it's your funeral no doubt they will keep at it.

**Jade: **Maybe so but that is not going to stop me. Following is for wimps who don't bother saying

something clever. Anyway my clothes are what I pick out the pops are just jealous.

**Emily: **Okay I won't hasle you anymore could you please pick something for me to wear tomorrow. You do have good tastes.

**The next day**

**Jade walks into school with her new friend Emily in there new outfits. Jade is wearing a white shirt, black pants, suspenders, a bow tie and fez. Emily is wearing a cute denim mini skirt and red top with joggers. Jade has not a care in the world but emily is not so sure.**

**Emily: **Are you sure you've got this under control?

**Jade: **I am sure when ever I am bullied I always think positive.

**Emily:** I wish I had you faith.

**In class when the teacher is out.**

**Isabella:** Hey jade who are you taking to the dance I bet it's someone who picks there nose.

**Stacey gives Isabella a high five and laughs.**

**Jade: **Oh just a friend I've made, who are you taking.

**Isabella: **The cutest boy in the school Darell Merfey.

**Jade: **Yeah and how much are you paying him.

**Jade sits down. The whole class bursts out laughing** **leaving Isabella with a face as red as a beetroot.**

**At lunch on the oval**

**Emily and Jade are cracking up but Emily stops suddenly.**

**Emily: **Ah Jade look around Isabella is coming.

**Jade: **Okay I've got this under control and **...**

**Isabella: **You sure got nerve you never thought I would just let you poke fun of me.

**Jade: **Yes I know and I was ready for this little talking to.

**Isabella: **And I'm sure your not ready for this.

**Isabella picks Jade up and is about to punch her when a wind suddenly picks up and a strange whirring noise starts. Isabella drops Jade and suddenly a big blue box appears gradually like a ghost but gets more solid. The sound stops and there is silence all around. The doctor steps out with Amy and Rory. Jade laughs and Isabella is stiff. **

**Jade to emily:** I think you should go. **Emily runs**

**Doctor: **So who was the person who called for help

**Jade: **Ah Doctor I think that was me.

**Amy: **Doctor what are we doing here I thought we were on our way to an adventure.

**Isabella starts to run away but the Amy and Rory catches her just in time.**

**Doctor: **Oh and where are you going exactly

**Jade: **I think she is going to tell the teacher.

**Doctor: **So let me see you were getting bullied for being smart on a fancy dress day and it just so happens that your wearing my outfit. How did you know about me.

**Jade: **I read about you but i'ts impossible for you to be here

**Doctor:** Nothing is Impossible. Every little girl has there wishes. Now what are we gonna do with this girl.

**Isabella: **Please don't hurt me

**Jade:** Well I don't want to be mean to her so what do you think.

**Amy:** Why don't we take her on a trip in the TARDIS just to have a look at the stars.

**Doctor: **Okay come on Isabella you don't want to miss your flight.

**The next day**

**Emily: **What happened yesterday how come Isabella is scared of you?

**Jade: **Lets just say she had the time of her life.

**Jade waves to someone across the road in a white shirt, black pants, suspenders, a bow tie and a fez.**

**Jade says quietly: **Thanks for everything.


End file.
